Big Time Rescue
by Animalover48
Summary: James finds a little girl getting abused by her dad, so he rescued her by scaring the man off. After that, he takes the little girl into his own care and grows to love her and will do anything to protect her. Even if it meant risking his own life . Rated T for child abuse
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is my very first Fanfiction. I hope you like it. Also the very first part was inspired by a segment on the news of a man abusing his daughter and another man came and saved her. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, just the little girl and her dad**

James Diamond was walking back to the Palm Woods after looking at all the stores for a new barracuda man spray. He was very disappointed because he needed a new one really badly since his old was empty. As the eighteen year old was walking home, he glanced to his left to see a man and a little girl sitting at a picnic table, but as he kept on walking, he suddenly stopped when he heard the man say something harsh. So he walked backwards to witness the man with his daughter. The man was tall with short dirty blond hair and was wearing a short sleeve green collar shirt and jeans. While the little girl who couldn't be any older than four or five had short messy blond hair and was wearing a plain blue shirt and blue jeans. The man had a scary angry face at the little girl and started yelling,

"You better eat all your vegetables fast or there is going to be trouble!"

The scared little girl said, "I am trying to daddy."

Angrily the man yelled, "What did you say!?"

The little girl replied, "Sorry daddy, I didn't mean to talk back."

The furious man screamed, "NO! NOW YOU ARE GOING TO GET THE CONSEQUENCES!"

The man took his daughter by the arm and threw her on the floor and started hitting her with a stick. As James is witnessing this, his eyes got wide and he puts his hand on his mouth. He knew that he couldn't just stand here and let this happened. He walked up to the man and screamed, "Hey! What on earth are you doing!?" The man noticed James and said,

"Hey kid, why don't you just stay out of this, this is between me and my daughter."

Angry James yelled, "No! Why don't you just stop hitting this innocent little girl!"

Furious man screamed back, "This girl is not innocent!"

The anger in James boiled up; he grits his teeth and exploded and lied, "You better watch it! Because I just called the police and they are on their way!

The man gets even more furious, "WHAT! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT?"

James shouted, "Yeah! You better get out of here before they show up!"

So the man was so angry with James, but knew that he can't get arrested, so he ran away. After he left, James looked down to see the little girl still frightened about the incident, she even had tears streaming down her face. James' anger disappeared into sadness. He keels down at the little girl and asked, "Are you ok, sweetie?" The frightened little girl nodded her head no. He picked up the little girl sat her down on the picnic table to inspect her injuries. He was so shocked to find so many deep cuts and bruises all over her body. So he immediately picked up his cell phone to call Kendall. The phone rang twice when Kendall picked up.

Kendall asked, "James, where are you? I thought you were coming home right away."

James answered, "I know Kendall, but while I was walking home, I found a little girl getting abused by her dad."

Kendall responded, "OMG! Is the little girl ok?"

James replied, "No she is not, she has lots of deep cuts and large bruises. Can you come down to Laker Street and pick us up so we can take her to the hospital?"

Kendall said, "Ok, I will get Carlos and Logan and be right there."

After James hung, he looked at the little girl and asked, "Hey sweetie, can you tell me your name?" The little girl was very hesitant. James comforted her by saying, "It's ok, and I am not going to hurt you like how your daddy did, just want to know your name." The little girl was still a still a little frightened but said,

"M-my n-name is A-Abigail, b-but y-you c-can c-call m-me A-Abby if y-you w-want."

Smiling James said, "That's a pretty name, my name is James. Would you prefer if I called you Abby?

As Abby nodded, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan arrived with the car. So James picked up Abby and walked to the car. He put Abby in the back seat and sat next to her so she wouldn't be too frightened and they were on their way to the hospital.

**So what did you guys think? Was it good or bad? Review please. Also, the next chapter will be at the hospital and we will find out what happened to Abby's mom.**

**P.S. Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2. Also, thank you to the two reviews I got. **

As the gang was on their way to the hospital, Abby was still frightened and was hiding her face on James' chest and he had his arm around her. When they got there, the doctors rushed Abby to the emergency room while the guys waited in the waiting room. That's when Kendall, Carlos, and Logan started asking James' questions about Abby.

James explained, "Look, I found Abby getting abused by her dad, so I scared him off."

Kendall asked, "Yeah, but where is her mother?"

James answered, "I really don't know, that's a really good question."

Carlos said, "You didn't bother asking her."

James replied, "No, because she was already scared, so I didn't want to scare her even more."

Logan cut in, "True, so what are you planning on doing with her?"

James responded, "I am going to take her back to the Palm Woods."

All three guys yelled, "What!"

James asked, "Well what else am I suppose to do with her?"

Kendall answered, "You could give her to an orphanage."

James responded, "Come on guys, she is so cute."

A doctor soon arrived and asked, "Family of Abigail?" All the guys stood up, the doctor went up to them and clarified, "Abigail is doing just fine, she just had a lot of serious cuts and large bruises, some of the cuts required a few stitches. She will be able to go home tomorrow." James was so relived to here that and the doctor escorted them to her room. They went in and saw Abby lying there; she turned around and gave a cute smile to James. James was so excited to see her smiling for the first time; he went and sat next to her. He decided that it was time to ask her about her mom, "So sweetie, do you know where your mommy is?"

Abby answered with tears, "She, she is dead."

Sad James responded, "I'm sorry sweetheart."

Abby replied, "It's ok."

James said, "I will be right back."

As Abby nodded, James takes the guys out into the hall way.

James begged, "Come on guys, this poor little girl doesn't even have a mom."

The guys looked at Abby and then agreed, "Alright."

James walked back into the room to tell Abby the good news.

"Abby sweetie, you get to come home with me." James said excitedly

"Yay! I am excited." Abby happily yelled

The nurse then walked back and asked James if he was going to stay here overnight or go home. James asked Abby and she said that she wants him to stay. While James stayed with Abby, the other guys went home to get their apartment more kid friendly. The guys ended up having to buy a bunch of kid stuff: such as, toys, clothes, toothbrush, hair brush, and a princess bed etc. Kendall decided to go back to the hospital to tell James about the stuff they bought.

Kendall walked into the room and asked, "James can we talk in the hall for a minute?"

James nodded his head in agreement and walked out, "What's up?"

"Logan, Carlos, and I bought a bunch of toys for Abby that I think she will like. Also we bought some clothes and a toothbrush. Lastly we even got her a princess bed," Kendall explained.

"That's awesome! Thanks for doing that, Abby will be so excited." James replied happily.

Kendall responded, "No problem, it was actually fun because I haven't bought any of this stuff since Katie was a little girl."

After this conversation with Kendall, James went back to the room to see Abby still asleep. He couldn't help but smile because of how cute she looked when she was asleep. After about a half hour, Abby woke up and saw James still sitting next to her.

Smiling James asked, "Hey princess, did you have a nice nap?"

Abby smiled back and answered, "Yes."

"Good, you have a big surprise at home." James said happily

"Really? What is it!?" Abby replied excitedly.

"Now if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise you silly goose," James responded

"Come on, please! Abby begged

"Be patience Abby, trust me you are going to love it."

"Ok." Abby pouts.

"Don't worry, it's worth the wait." James comforted.

**Review Please :) Next Chapter will be Abby's reaction to her surprise. Along with her tour of the Palm Woods**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was the day that Abby was coming home from the hospital. James was extremely excited to take Abby home; he was even more excited to see her reaction to her big surprise. Abby was getting so anxious to know what her surprise is. After James signed a few papers, Abby was released from the hospital. On the car ride home, Abby immediately started asking questions, "James please, what is the surprise?"

"Be patience Abby, it is so worth waiting for," James replied back.

"But I can't wait any longer," Abby complained.

"Just a little longer sweetheart ok," James comforted.

"Fine" Abby pouted.

As soon as they arrived back to the Palm Woods, Abby was shocked to see how beautiful it looked. She asked James, "You live here?" "I sure do and so do you." James answered as he took Abby's hand and walked to the elevator and went to apartment '2J.' Abby was so surprised to see how gorgeous and fun the apartment looked.

"Is this my surprise?" Abby asked

"No, your surprise is over here." James asked as he led her to her room.

He cover Abby's eyes as he walked her to her room, opened the door to reveal, a room, with pink walls, a bunch of dolls and stuffed animals etc., a giant princess bed, along with giant pink letters that spell 'ABBY' right above her bed. Abby had a huge surprise expression on her face; she screamed and jumped up and down excitedly as she rushed over to jump on the bed and look at all her new toys. After that she rushed over to James to give him a big hug. James told her, "You need to thank Kendall, Logan, and Carlos, because they were the one that made all this happened.

"Who?" Abby questioned

"Oh that's right, you never fully met them." James realized

"Abby, this is Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, and Carlos Garcia." James introduced.

"Hi, nice to meet you; thank you for doing this for me." Abby thanks.

"No problem." Kendall, Logan, and Carlos said together.

"James, this is the best thing that's ever happened to me. My daddy never did this," Abby explained.

"It was no trouble; you deserve to be with someone who will give you a happy stable life. By the way, how old are you?" James wondered

"Four, going to be five next month," Abby answered

"Oh ok, so how about I give a tour of the Palm Woods." James suggested.

"Ok." Abby agreed.

James took Abby out of the apartment to show her all around the Palm Woods. First, he showed her the pool which got her excited because she loved swimming. Second, he showed her the park where they could play and have fun, third he showed her the game room where they can play a bunch of games, lastly, and he showed the school where she will be going when she is older. After their tour, James decided to take Abby back to the apartment to give her a bath, since she hadn't taken one today. As soon as they got home, James said, "Ok Abby, let's give you a bath and get you into some nice clean clothes, after that, you can spend the rest of the day playing with your new toys." Abby nodded. So he led her into the bathroom, turned on the hot water while he put some bubbles in, and got Abby out of her clothes. He was a little uncomfortable because he wasn't used to seeing a girl naked. But he had to deal with it anyway, he put Abby in the tub and started to wash her off, but then she started sobbing all of a sudden. James had a puzzled look on his face, "Abby sweetie, what's wrong?" James asked very concerned. But Abby just continued to sob, so James grabbed a fresh towel, wrapped her around it and took her to her room to calm her down.

"Shh, it's ok. Can you please tell me what's wrong?" James asked as he tried to wipe the tears away from her eyes

"I- I d-don't l-like b-baths." Abby sobbed.

"Why not?" James wondered.

"B-because m-my d-daddy u-used t-too t-try t-to d-drown m-me I-in t-the b-bath t-tub." Abby described still sobbing, making James very shocked and starting to hate Abby's dad even more then he already does.

"Oh my goodness, that's awful. But it's ok, because I am not going to do that I promise. I just want to get you clean ok. Can you try to trust me?" James comforted

Abby nodded, so James carried her back to the bath tub. He put her back in there and started to wash her again, she was still extremely scared, but was able to deal with it until the bath was over. He ended up washing her hair and her face considering she was crying. After that, he dried her off and put her in a cute pink shirt that had a flower with a smiley face on it, and a pair of blue jeans. They both walked out of the bathroom and James said, "Ok, now that you are all clean, you can play with your toys while I will comb my hair, ok?" "KK," Abby eagerly went to her room and started to play. James took his mirror and started to comb his hair. While he was doing it, he realized that he is starting love Abby and never wants to get rid of her.

**Hey guys, look this is the end of chapter 3, but I don't know what to do for the next chapter. Could you guys give me some ideas? Thank you. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A shout out to ****mandamichelle,****Tel nok shock, and CoverGirlRusher for giving me great suggestions, I am going to use mandamichelle's idea for this chapter. Then later in the story, I will use Tel nok shock or CoverGirlRusher's ideas. But thanks again guys, really appreciate it. :)**

After combing his hair, James went to go check on Abby to see if she was ok. He walked into her room to see her playing with her new dolls, which was so adorable. He then realized that he has to go to Rocque Records tomorrow. He knew that he can't leave her alone in the apartment, so because he has no other choice, he will have to take her with him. He keels down to Abby and said,

"Abby, I have to go to the studio tomorrow to record, so you will have to come with me."

"The studio?" Abby asked.

"Yeah I am in a famous band called Big Time Rush." James explained

"My daddy never let me listen to music or do anything fun." Abby sadly revealed

"Aww, I'm sorry honey," James replied.

"It's ok," Abby responded.

"Don't worry; you are with me now, so you will have tons of fun here." James comforted

"I know, I already love it here," Abby happily said.

"Yeah, ok, I will let you get back to your game. I will call you when its lunch time."

"Ok."

James walked out of Abby's room and saw Kendall and Carlos watching T.V. and Logan doing math homework. James asked the guys, "Hey, are we going to have lunch?"

The guys looked at the James and Kendall answered, "Sure, maybe Carlos can make us sandwiches with fries."

"Ok, but what about Abby?" Carlos wondered

"Don't we have dinosaur shape chicken nuggets in the freezer?" James asked.

"Oh yeah, I think she would like that, if they weren't dinosaur shape." Kendall chuckled.

"Well she will probably have to deal with it." Logan confirmed.

"Nonsense, I will ask her if she is ok with it. If she says no, I will run down to the grocery store and pick up some pony shape chicken nuggets," James replied

James walked back to Abby's room and asked, "Abby, will you be ok with dinosaur shape chicken nuggets for lunch?"

"I guess," Abby replied.

"Are you sure, because I wouldn't mind running down to the grocery store and getting you pony shape chicken nuggets." James confirmed

"No that's ok; I don't really care what I eat." Abby responded

"Alright then, but if you change your mind, the grocery store is only a few blocks away." James reassured

"Ok." Abby responded

James walked out and told the guys what Abby said, he also knew that Abby wasn't too happy with the dinosaur shape chicken, she was only saying that so he wouldn't have to go out. So he will go to the grocery store later and pick some up pony shape chicken nuggets so she could have it some other time. While Carlos made the sandwiches and fries, James got out the nuggets and put them in the microwave and made some lemonade for her too. While Kendall and Logan set up the table so they can all have a nice lunch. After the food was ready, James called Abby and she came out eagerly since she was super hungry. After everyone sat down to enjoy their lunch, Abby asked, "So do you guys live here by yourselves or does someone else live here with you guys?"

Kendall answered, "My mom and little sister live with use too, but they went back to Minnesota, which is where we all are originally from, to stay with my sick grandfather. They will most likely be there for a while."

Abby responded, "Oh ok."

James cuts in, "Oh by the way Abby, which preschool are you enrolled in currently?"

Abby replied, "My daddy never sent me to any preschool."

James responded, "Well we are going to have to change that. Tomorrow after Rocque Records, I am going to enroll you to the *****Palm Woods Preschool."

Abby agreed, "Ok."

Kendall reminded, "James, she is going to have to appear on a television commercial if she goes to that school."

James replied, "Than we will get her in one than."

Carlos cuts in, "How are you going to that? It's not easy getting into one."

James reassured, "I will get her in one. Everything will work out."

After that, they all just sat there and enjoyed their lunch while talking about random stuff. After lunch, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos decided to go down to the pool but as much as James wanted to go, he decided to stay back with Abby since she doesn't have a swim suit. So after they left, James decided to spend some time with Abby.

"So sweetheart, what do you want to do?"

"Can we play a game?" Abby eagerly asked.

"Sure, what game do you want to play?" James answered

"Let's play tea party." Abby suggested

"Ok." James agreed.

So for a couple of hours, they spent playing tea party until the guys came home. When they came back, they all joined the tea party. After the tea party was finished, they decided to order pizza for dinner and watch a movie with Abby. After everybody enjoyed their dinner, they watched Finding Nemo since she eagerly wanted to. Right after the movie was finished, James suggested,

"Alright Abby, it's time for you to go to sleep in your new bed."

"Aww, do I have to." Abby whined

"Yes, you have a busy day tomorrow." James responded.

"Ok." Abby pouted

So James and Abby went to Abby's room to get her ready for bed. He put Abby in cute purple pajamas. He pushed Abby to go to the bathroom and brush her teeth. After that he picked her up and put her in her princess bed.

"There you go, how does the bed feel." James asked.

"It feels comfy, thank you." Abby answered now getting sleepy.

"No problem, I am glad you like it. Sweet dreams princess." James responded

"Night James." Abby said getting even sleepier.

James looked at Abby's hazel blue eyes and leans in and planted a kiss on her forehead, making Abby cry tears of joy a little bit before sleep over took her. James walked out feeling very happy, knowing that he has defiantly fallen in love with Abby in a daughterly way.

**Ok, so I decided to make the part where James takes Abby to Rocque Records in the next chapter. But I did include their discussion about it.**

*** I don't actually know if the Palm Woods actually has a preschool or not, so I am pretending that it does. **


	5. Chapter 5

Abby was walking in the park with James when suddenly; she stopped to look at some pretty flowers. After she was done, she looked around but couldn't find James anywhere. She called his name but no sight of him. She was starting to get scared because she doesn't like being alone; things started to get even worse, when a man grabbed Abby by the arm. She looked to see who was grabbing her and it was her dad! He came back for her! The dad said, "I'm back! Now we are going to finish off what we started before!" Abby screamed to the top of her lungs, "NO!"

Abby woke up breathing heavily and all sweaty. "_Thank goodness it was just a bad dream,"_ She thought. She looked at the time and it was already 8:30AM, she got up, brushed her teeth, and went into the kitchen to see the guys already sitting at the dining table eating breakfast. James asked, "Morning pumpkin, sleep well?"

"I guess," Abby answered still horrified by her nightmare.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" James asked concerned.

"Nothing, I just had a bad dream," Abby responded.

"Aww, it's ok, it was only a dream," James replied as he picked her up and put her on the chair.

"True. So what's for breakfast?" Abby eagerly asked.

"We got bacon and eggs," James answered as he gave her a plate with a glass of orange juice.

"Yummy!" Abby said as she started to dig in.

"Abby, today we are going to take you to Rocque Records after that, I am going to enroll to the Palm Woods Preschool," James explained.

"Ok." Abby replied

After everyone finished their breakfast, the guys had already taken a shower. So James had to get Abby ready, so he put her in the tub, gave her a quick bath, and put her in blue jeans again along with a short sleeve yellow shirt which had a pink heart on it. After he got her ready, they walked out of the Palm Woods and drove down to Rocque Records. During the car ride, the guys decided to show Abby a few of their songs so she could hear what they sound like. After they reached, Gustavo came out and screamed,

"DOGS! WHY DO HAVE A KID WITH YOU?" That made Abby very frightens and hid behind James.

James explained, "Gustavo, this is Abigail, but she prefers to be called Abby. I found her getting abused by her dad. So I scared him off and took her into my own care. Don't worry she is only going to be here just for today, because right after recording is done, I am going to enroll her into the Palm Woods Preschool."

"FINE! BUT SHE BETTER NOT DISTRACT YOU FROM SINGING, BUT JUST TO BE ON THE SAFE SIDE, KELLY!" Gustavo shouted back.

"What is it?" Kelly asked as she walked into the recording room.

"Go find something for the little girl to do so she won't distract the guys." Gustavo answered.

"Fine, come on sweetie." Kelly replied as she took Abby's hand and walked her out of the room.

"Sorry about him, that's just his personality. He really is a nice guy once you get to know him."

"It's ok. So what can I do here?" Abby asked

"How about you play a game on the computer," Kelly suggested.

"Ok." Abby agreed

So Kelly led Abby into the room where the computer was, she logged her in and Abby started to play a popular princess game that she heard about, after a while Kelly asked,

"By the way, I never asked, what is your name, sweetheart?"

"Abigail. But the guys call me Abby." Abby answered.

"That's a cute name. My name is Kelly." Kelly replied smiling.

"I know. I heard that man yelling your name." Abby responded.

After a while of playing, James came in and told her that it was time to go. So Abby logged off and followed him out of the studio. When they got back to the Palm Woods, James said, "You guys go up to the apartment, I am going to go enroll Abby to preschool." So Kendall, Carlos, and Logan went to their apartment, while James took Abby to the front desk to talk to Mr. Bitters.

He went up to Mr. Bitters and asked, "Hey Mr. Bitters, I was wondering if I could enroll Abby to the Palm Woods Preschool."

"Who?" Mr. Bitter asked putting down his magazine.

"This is my niece Abby, and I want to enroll her into the Palm Woods Preschool." James lied picking her up.

"She would have to either been on television show or commercial or in a music video. If she hasn't, then you are going to have to get her in one in order for her to attend our preschool." Bitters explained.

"Well that's easy, because we are going to be shooting one tomorrow, all I have to do is convince Gustavo to let her be in it." James answered.

So James took Abby back to the apartment and explained to the guys about the requirements. They were all relieved that they don't have waste time finding a commercial or show for her to be in.

**Sorry it took me longer to update than usual. It probably wasn't even the best chapter but it's your opinion. Anyway leave a review. Next chapter: Abby will appear in the Big Time Rush music video **


	6. Chapter 6

After hearing the enrollment requirements, James decided to go down to Rocque Records to try to convince Gustavo to let Abby be in their music video for their song 'Confetti Falling.' James went up to the guys and asked, "Hey guys, I am going down to Rocque Records to convince Gustavo to let Abby be in the music video. So could you guys watch Abby?" The guys nodded their head in agreement. James walked out of the apartment and drove down to Rocque Records; when he got there, he went into Gustavo's office and asked, "Gustavo I was wondering, can Abby be in our confetti falling music video?"

"No way, why should I let that little girl appear in the video?" Gustavo answered and asked.

"Because, she has to appear in a music video or on television in order for her to attend the Palm Woods Preschool," James clarified

"But then all the fans will get jealous and would want to appear in the other music videos why not put her on T.V." Gustavo pointed out and suggested.

"Because I thought this would be easier, come on Gustavo, please! It's the only and easiest way to get her into the school! Please!" James pleaded.

"Alright fine, on one condition, you and the rest of the guys have to record seven songs the day after tomorrow, got it? Gustavo said.

"Got it, thanks Gustavo." James agreed

"WHATEVER, NOW GET OUT! Gustavo roared.

James ran out happily and a little bummed knowing that even though Abby is definitely going to preschool, he and the guys are going to have to record seven songs. He got in his car, and drove back to the Palm Woods. He ran up to '2J' and said, "Guys, I have good news and bad news."

"What's the good news?" Kendall asked.

"The good news is Gustavo agreed to Abby appearing our music video." James answered.

"What's the bad news?" Logan asked.

"We have to record seven songs the day after tomorrow." James answered totally bummed.

"Aww man, really?" Carlos complained.

"Yeah, unfortunately." James replied totally bummed as he walked towards Abby's room to tell her the good news.

"Hey princess, what are you up too?" James asked as he opened the door.

"Just playing house with my dolls," Abby answered.

"That's adorable, I just thought I would let you know that my boss Gustavo, agreed to let you be in our music video."

"Really, that's great!" Abby answered excitedly.

"Yeah, ok you can go back to playing with your toys." James answered.

"K." Abby replied.

(The Next Day)

"Abby, you ready to go?" James asked.

"Yup," Abby answered as she walked out of her room.

The guys walked out of '2J' and drove down to Rocque Records. When they got there, the cameras and everything were already set up and ready for shooting. Gustavo yelled, "DOGS! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? BRING THE GIRL AND GET OVER HERE!" So James picked up Abby, and walked over to get set up.

"Ok, so you guys will sing Confetti Falling and while you are, a bunch of confetti will be falling down. So just sing and dance." Gustavo explained.

"What does Abby do?" James asked.

"She can just dance around with you. You guys can do whatever you want with her, as long as you guys are singing and dancing." Gustavo answered.

"Ok." James replied.

So while the guys were singing, Abby was dancing around and trying to do the moves that the guys were doing. While James was singing his verse, he picks Abby up and spins her around and she chuckles as he does it. While the confetti was falling, Abby picked them up and threw them the air and spun around as they were falling back down. After the video was done, the guys got see the whole thing and they all agreed that it was perfect. Before they left, James begged Gustavo for a copy to show Bitters. Finally he agreed and gave James a copy and ran out happily with the guys and Abby following after him. When they got back to the Palm Woods, James picked Abby up, and gave Bitters the copy of their music video. As Bitters was watching, James was praying that he would like it so Abby can go to preschool. When he finished, he looked at James and said,

"This video is surprisingly really good, looks like we have a new student joining the Palm Woods Preschool."

"Yes!" James yelled as he threw Abby in the air and caught her immediately.

"When does she start?" James asked

"She will start next Monday, here is a list of things that she needs." Bitters answered as he gave James the list.

"Ok, thanks Bitters." James responded as he put Abby down and walked to the elevator holding her hand.

When he got to his apartment, he yelled, "Guys, great news! Abby is officially enrolled to preschool." The guys came out of their room and yelled, "Great!" They all decided to celebrate by going out to dinner. James was extremely relived that Abby is now a preschool student.

**Review Please. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

During the next couple of days, James was looking at the list to see if there is anything he needs to buy. He ended up having to buy everything such as, a folder, crayons, pencil case, safety scissors, and a small pink backpack which had a cute puppy on it, along with a purple lunch box. While he was putting all the supplies in the backpack, Kendall walked in and said, "James, you got a letter from the Palm Woods Preschool." James took the letter and read it and it said that Abby will be attending the full day preschool. James thought that was perfect since he has school and recording. Meanwhile, Abby was feeling nervous about preschool since she never went to one; she was worried that nobody will like her and she won't make any new friends. While she was thinking that, James walked in and explained, "Hey sweetie, I just thought I would let you know that you will be attending the all day preschool." Abby wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion not understanding what he was talking about.

James keeled down to her level and clarified, "That means that you will be at preschool from 9AM-3PM. Some preschools have half days where they go from 8AM- 12PM."

"Oh." Abby replied even more nervous now.

"What's wrong baby?" James asked concerned.

"I don't want go to preschool." Abby answered.

"Why not," James wondered.

"What if nobody likes me? What if I don't make any new friends?" Abby responded extremely worried.

"You will, I promise. You are a sweet, friendly, and fun girl. All the kids are going to want to play with you." James comforted.

"Thank you. I really hope so," Abby replied feeling a little better.

"I know they will. Anyway, dinner is almost ready. Carlos is making chicken. I'll call you once it's ready." James added.

"Ok." Abby said continuing to play with her toys.

After about fifteen minutes, James called Abby for dinner. She came eagerly and sat at the table and started eating. As she was, she kept getting food all over her face.

"You got some food on your face." James chuckled as he gets a napkin and wipes her face.

"Oops." Abby replied.

"That's ok, sweetheart, I used to be the same way when I was your age." James responded smiling.

"Can we have ice cream for dessert?" Abby asked.

"Sure pumpkin, but you have to finish your dinner first." James answered.

After everybody finished their dinner, they all had vanilla ice cream with rainbow sprinkles on it. When they were done, they cleaned up and watched T.V. until Abby felt sleepy.

"Hey, I think it's time for you to go to bed." James told Abby.

"Can't I stay up a little longer?" Abby begged.

"Sorry, but you have a big day tomorrow." James explained.

James took Abby to her room and put her in her pajamas and took her into the bathroom to brush her teeth. After that, he took her back into her room and put her in bed, kissed her on the forehead, and said, "Sweet dreams pumpkin." "Goodnight." Abby replied.

As James was about to leave Abby called, "James?"

"Yes?" he asked turning around.

"I love you." Abby answered.

James could feel tears streaming down his cheek when he heard those words. That was the first time he actually heard her say that. He knew that she actually meant it, "I love you too, baby girl." James answered and walked out of her room having the biggest smile on his face. The guys looked at him with a confused look on their face. "She said I love you to me." James answered. The guys all said, "Aww! That's sweet."

(The Next Day)

The guys were all sitting at the dining table eating breakfast. James was wondering why Abby was not getting up, so he went to her room to see hear still sleeping. He knew that he shouldn't wake her but he had no other choice since she had to get up for preschool. He whispered, "Abby, you have to get up for preschool." But Abby just groaned and turned the other side, James decided that there was only one way to get her up. He walked to the other side of the bed and started tickling her, which made her laugh and got up. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and sat at the table for breakfast, they all cereal. After they finished, James got Abby ready for her first day of preschool, he put her in a blue shirt with a smiling sun along with denim skirt. They decided to drop her off right before they left for school, when they got to her classroom, James walked her in and saw the teacher with a student, she walked over and looked at Abby said,

"Hi, you must be Abigail."

James answered for her, "Yup that's her, but she prefers to be called Abby, she also is a little shy."

"That's ok, everybody gets shy on their first day of school, and anyway, I am Ms. Heathersfield."

"Nice to meet you I am James." James responded shaking her hand.

"Ok, I think Abby will be in good hands, you can take off." Ms. Heathersfield replied.

"Alright, let me just talk to Abby privately before I leave."

Right after, Ms. Heathersfield left to give them some privacy, James comforted, "Alright Abby, you have a fun first day at preschool alright?"

"You are not going to stay?" Abby asked getting worried.

"I can't, I got to go to school too. But I promise that I will come right back and pick you up." James answered.

"Alright, bye," Abby replied giving James a big bear hug."

"Bye princess, have a fun first day of school." James said returning the hug.

He gives her a quick kiss on the cheek and leaves the classroom. He looks back one more time seeing that Ms. Heathersfield took her to her table. To be honest, he was also nervous for her too since she has never been apart from him for a long time, but he knows that he had to do this.

**I know I was planning on updating yesterday but I was busy. But here is chapter 7. One of my favorites. Please review, I love your feedback.**

**Also, thank you ****HendersonLover618 for the suggestion. I will defiantly try to use both of them. **


	8. Chapter 8

During school, all James could think about was Abby; hoping that she was ok. Once school ended, the guys had to go to the studio for recording. James was having a hard time focusing but Gustavo kept yelling at him in order for him to stay focused. After recording, the guys ran out of the studio and went back to the Palm Woods. While Kendall, Logan, and Carlos went back to the apartment, James went to pick up Abby from preschool. Once he got there, he was relieved to see her playing with some kids. When Ms. Heathersfield saw James by the door, she went up to him and said, "Hi, you are obviously here to pick up Abby."

"Yup," James answered.

"Well I can tell you that she had a great first day of preschool." Ms. Heathersfield replied.

"That's great." James responded excitedly.

"Hi James," Abby called while running up to him.

"Hey pumpkin, you ready to go?" James asked.

"Yes, but you have to meet my new friend first." Abby answered as she called her new friend.

"James, this is Lauren, Lauren this is James." Abby introduced.

"Hi sweetie, it's nice to meet you." James told Lauren nicely.

"Hello." Lauren replied.

"Alright, Abby, we have to go." James told Abby.

Ms. Heathersfield got Abby backpack and lunchbox and said bye to her and James. While James and Abby were walking through the lobby, they ran into Jo Taylor, Lucy Stone, Camille Roberts, and Stephanie King.

"Hey guys, how are you doing?" James asked.

"We are doing fine, who is this little cutie?" Lucy answered and asked as she looked at Abby.

"Come on sweetie, tell them your name." James told Abby.

"I'm Abby." Abby answered shyly.

"That's a nice name, I'm Lucy, and this is Jo, Camille, and Stephanie." Lucy introduced.

"So, James is she your cousin?" Jo asked.

"No, she is a girl I found getting abused by her dad. So I scared him off and took her into my own care." James explained.

"Aww, that was so sweet of you." They all said together.

"Umm, can I talk you alone, James?" Lucy asked.

"Uhh, sure but I have to take Abby back to the apartment first." James responded.

"We can take her back for you." Camille offered.

"Are you sure?" James replied.

"Yeah, it's not a big deal." Stephanie confirmed.

"Well alright, thanks." James thanked

After the girls left with Abby, Lucy and James went to the big sofas to have a talk.

"So, what did you need to talk about?" James asked.

"Well, you may not believe this, but I love guys who are great with children." Lucy exposed.

"Really?" James replied extremely shocked.

"Yeah, before I came to L.A., I used to volunteer at an orphanage back in Georgia." Lucy clarified.

"Wow, that's awesome." James responded.

"Yeah and after seeing how you treat Abby, I finally got to realize how cute and sweet you are," Lucy said now starting to fall for James.

"So, will you finally go on a date with me?" James asked

"Yeah, I would love too. Be at my apartment at 7 on Friday" Lucy agreed.

"Finally!" James screamed as he got up and practically ran through the lobby and up to the apartment making Lucy laugh.

When he got there, he burst through the door, making everyone startled, picked Abby up and planted a huge kiss on her cheek and gave her a huge hug. As she was enjoying the hug, she was also a little confused.

"You are awesome!"James told Abby with a huge smile on his face.

"Really, what did I do?" Abby asked.

"Because of you, I finally got a date with the girl of my dreams." James answered.

"How did I do that?" Abby asked really confused.

"She likes the way I treat you." James responded.

"Wait, Lucy likes kids?" Kendall cuts in having his arm around Jo.

"Yup," James answered

"Congrats buddy." Logan said.

"Thanks." James thanked and ran to his room.

James was extremely excited for his date with Lucy. He just wanted Friday to come fast.

**I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter than the others I promise the next one will be longer. It just sucks that Big Time Rush has ended. Also, Yay for Jucy!**

**I know Carlos and Alexia are together, but I personally liked him better with Stephanie. **


	9. Chapter 9

It was Friday afternoon; James was so excited that Friday finally came. He felt like this day was never going to come. He was in studio during the time and he was trying to find a way to make time go faster so he could go on his date with Lucy. After recording was done, he rushed out of the studio; He first went to pick up Abby from preschool, after doing that, he went to go get ready for his date. He was planning on taking her to a nice italian restaurant down called, Little Italy; he read very good reviews online about it. The minute he got home, he went into the shower got all cleaned up, he decided to where a nice yellow collar shirt with a pair of black dress pants with a nice blazer. He looked at his watch; it was three minutes before seven. He looked at mirror and combed his hair. Once he got out of his room, he saw the guys watching T.V. with Abby.

"Alright guys, I about to leave," James announced.

"Wow, you look nice." Logan complimented.

"Thanks." James thanked.

"James, where are you going?" Abby asked confused why he was all dressed up.

"I am going out to dinner with Lucy." James explained.

"Can I come?" Abby wondered.

"Not today, sweetheart, maybe some other time." James answered.

He said bye to everyone and went to go pick up Lucy. When he got to her apartment, he knocked on her door. It took about five minutes before she answered, she was dressed up in a red shirt with black pants and wore her black leather jacket, and she wore her hair long and curly, and had smoky eyes.

"Wow, you look amazing." James complimented giving her a rose.

"Thanks, so do you." Lucy complimented back.

"Thanks, so you ready to go?" James asked.

"Yup," Lucy answered

He grabbed her hand and walked down to the lobby.

"So, where are we going on our date?" Lucy wondered.

"It's a surprise." James answered.

They got into James' car and drove down, during the ride their Lucy was thinking, "_I wonder where he's taking me?" _While James was thinking, "_I really hope this date goes well." _When they got to the restaurant, Lucy was so surprised to see this beautiful restaurant. When they got their table and ordered their food, Lucy asked, "So, how did you manage to save Abby?"

"Well, I scared her dad off. " James answered.

"How?" Lucy wondered.

"I told him that the police were on their way to catch him." James clarified.

"Well I think that it was really sweet what you did for her." Lucy said with a big smile on her face.

"Thanks." James replied.

"So, how long has she been with you?" Lucy questioned.

"For about two weeks, I am planning on adopting her." James clarified.

"Really, that's a big commitment. I heard it's not easy being a parent." Lucy warned

"Yeah, but I really love Abby, and she deserves to be with someone who will give her a happy stable life rather than being put in a foster home," James explained.

"True." Lucy agreed.

"Yeah, I just hope she will be ok with it." James responded.

"I am sure she will." Lucy replied.

"So, what's new with you?" James asked.

"Well, my new album is being released tomorrow?" Lucy answered.

"Nice, you excited?" James said.

"Yeah, hopefully it will become a hit." Lucy responded.

"I'm sure it will. You are an amazing musician." James replied.

"Thanks. So besides Abby, what's new with you?" Lucy asked.

"Hmm, nothing really, I still need a new barracuda man spray, but I can't seem to find one anywhere." James answered disappointed.

"Aww, that stinks," Lucy replied chuckling a little bit.

"You know, it's not funny." James responded.

"Yeah, you're right." Lucy said.

After they finished up, James paid for both their meals, even though Lucy didn't want him to. They walked out of the restaurant, got into James' car, and drove back to the Palm Woods. During the car ride, Lucy said, "You know, this was the best date ever."

"That's great, glad you had fun." James replied extremely happy.

When they got back to the Palm Woods, James walked Lucy back to her apartment, since he wanted to be a gentleman. Right before Lucy went into her apartment; they looked at each other, leaned in, and kissed passionately. James felt like sparks were flying, he was the happiest guy in the world; he finally got to kiss the love of his life. When they finished, Lucy said, "That was the best kiss I ever had, I definitely, want to go on another date. Call me tomorrow ok?" James replied, "Ok." After Lucy went inside, James walked back to his apartment with the biggest smile on his face; he couldn't wait to tell his friends about his date. When he got to his apartment, he walked in and his smile disappeared when he saw his friends with a large scared/worried expression. James could tell something bad must have happened while he was on his date.

"What happened?" James asked.

**Yay! My first cliffhanger, so what do you think happened while James was on his date that made Kendall, Carlos, and Logan so worried and scared? Leave a review telling me what you think happened.**

**Also, I am going to be on vacation during all of next week. So I will try to update chapter 10 before I leave, but if I can't, you guys will have to hold your horses until I get back. **


	10. Chapter 10

**So, I decided that since I had time on my vacation, I would write chapter 10, because I know some of you didn't want to wait to see what happens.**

(Recap)

James walked through the doors when his smile disappeared when he saw Kendall, Carlos, and Logan with a large scared/worried expression on his face.

"What happened?" James asked.

(Continued)

James was really worried because he didn't know what happened.

"Come on guys; just tell me what's going on?" James asked again.

"Well, we don't know how to say this but, Abby is gone." Kendall answered extremely worried.

"What!" James yelled completely shocked.

"Yeah, her dad came and took her away. We tried to protect her, but he had a gun. He threated to shoot us unless we give her to him." Logan explained.

"We are really sorry, buddy, but everything happened so suddenly." Carlos apologized

James didn't know what to do; he didn't want to believe that Abby got taken away. He just broke down and cried; sure he may have only known her for two weeks, but Abby was his precious little girl; he loves her way too much to let anything happened to her. His friends got up and went to comfort him; he each gave him a hug. James pushed all of them away and ran to his room. He lay on his bed and sobbed, he was sobbing so loudly that his friends were getting worried; they never heard him cry this much before, not even when his dad left him and his mom. Kendall knocked on James door,

He said, "James buddy, crying is not going to help anybody."

"No! This is your fault!" James screamed through the door.

"Ok, so it was. But do you think Abby would want you crying or saving her." Logan said.

James realized that they were right, He can't just sit on his bed and assign blame, and he needs to get his butt of his bed to go and rescue Abby. He opened the door and gave each of his friend and big hug. He grabbed his car keys and his coat and was about to leave when the guys stopped him and said that they want to help him, James agreed and they went to go for a big time rescue. During the car ride, the guys decided to tell James what happened.

_Flashback_

_Kendall, Carlos, and Logan were sitting on the couch watching T.V. while Abby was happily playing with her toys on the floor. While everyone was enjoying their entertainment, a man kicked the door open with an angry expression. That made the guys startled and Abby extremely scared knowing who it was. _

"_Where is James Diamond?" The man asked._

"_He is not here, what do you want?" Kendall questioned._

"_I am Abby's dad. I am here to take her back." The man clarified._

"_No! You will not lay a finger on her!" Logan yelled._

"_Oh yes I will!" Abby's father yelled back. _

"_Please, just stay away from her." Carlos cuts in holding Abby, letting her rest on his shoulder. _

"_No I will not! Now give me back my daughter before I shoot all of you!" Abby's father shouted holding his gun towards the guys. _

_The guys were scared but were still going to try their best to protect her. So Carlos ran to his room with Abby and stayed in there until the dad was gone. But unfortunately, it didn't work like that; the dad managed to push Kendall and Logan to the ground and ran to the room, grabbed Abby from Carlos and ran out with Abby screaming, "HELP!" _

Back to the Present

"Wow! I can't believe he did that." James commented as he was driving.

"Yeah, I just wish that we were able to protect her better." Logan responded.

"It's all my fault guys; I should've held her tighter so he couldn't have grabbed her." Carlos replied with a few tears streaming down his face.

"No Carlos, it's not your fault at all. You didn't know he was going to grab her that fast. The only person to blame is Abby's father." James said.

"James, where are we going? We don't even know where they live." Kendall asked.

"Yes I do, Abby gave me her address so I put it in the GPS. We are actually almost there because it is not far from the Palm Woods." James answered.

"Oh ok." Kendall replied.

During the rest of the car ride, all James could think about was Abby hoping was ok, he doesn't want anything bad happening to her. He just wanted her to be at his house safe. When they got to their house, James saw the same car that he saw when he found Abby. He went and banged on the door demanding to be let in; when he heard no answer, he kicked the door open and all the guys ran all around the house trying to find them. Suddenly while James was looking in the dad's room, he saw a receipt for a plane ticket! James thought, "What! He left California!"

**Uh oh! Where do you guys think Abby and her father went? Review please! The next chapter will probably happen after I get back from vacation. **


	11. Chapter 11

After James saw the receipt for the plane ticket, more tears stream down his face. He just can't believe that Abby's father would actually try to escape, James knew that he wouldn't want go to jail. He storms out of the room, and went to the living and showed the guys the receipt. Kendall took it and read it along with Logan and Carlos and they were all shocked with what they saw.

"So, what are we going to do now?" James asked.

"You could call the airport and ask them which flight he took and see where it lands." Kendall suggested.

"Good idea!" James replied and eagerly grabbed his phone."

Before he called, he looked up the number on the internet and dialed it. It rang a few times before a lady picked up.

"Los Angeles airport, how may I help you?" The lady asked.

"Hi my name is James Diamond and I was wondering. What flight did William Sherman take?" James questioned.

"I can't give you that information unless it's an emergency, sir." The lady explained.

"This is an emergency, please!" James begged.

"Oh ok, just give me a minute to look it up on the computer." The lady responded.

"Ok." James said.

(A few minutes later)

"Ok, he took flight number 532 to Baltimore, Maryland." The lady clarified.

"Did it land yet? James asked extremely shocked that he went all the way across the country.

"Yes, it landed two hours ago." The lady answered.

"Ok, thank you so much for your help." James responded.

"You're welcome," The lady replied hanging up."

After James hung up, he explained to the guys what happened and they all too were shocked about what happened. "We have to catch the next flight to Baltimore fast." James said urgently. The guys agreed and went back to the Palm Woods to pack and drove to the airport. As soon as they got there, they went up to the airline staff at the check-in counter. The man asked, "May I help you?"

"Yes we would like four tickets for the next flight to Baltimore." James answered.

"Ok. The next flight is at 10 P.M." The man replied.

"Alright," James responded bummed that he has to wait for an hour.

After they got their tickets, they went through security and then to their gate. They waited for about half hour before boarding the flight. After they found their seats, all James could think about was Abby and hoping she was ok. He wanted to think positive but at the same time, he knew her dad would do something bad to her. After the flight took off, James tried to fall asleep but was having a hard time because he was worried about Abby. After the flight landed, they got off and tried to find where William and Abby were staying. They knew that they couldn't have gotten a house or apartment because that wouldn't have taken a day. So their only option of where he could be staying at is a hotel. But how are they going to find it? They're billion of hotels in Baltimore. Suddenly, they heard James' phone ring, he took it out saw that it was an unknown number he decided to answer to see who it was.

"Hello?" James asked.

"J-James?" unknown person said.

"Abby?" James asked relieved that she was alive.

"J-James y-you h-has t-to h-help m-me?" Abby said sobbing.

"Baby, where are you?" James questioned concerned.

"a-at an h-hotel in a city called Baltimore," Abby responded.

"Which one Baby," James replied?

"H-Hol-lid-day I-Inn," Abby said still sobbing.

"Do you know which Holiday Inn hotel you are at?" James asked.

"T-The o-one i-in t-the I-Inner H-harbor," Abby answered.

"Ok, we will be there soon; we are actually in Baltimore right now." James responded.

"O-ok, b-but h-hurry b-bec-cause h-he i-is g-going t-to d-drown m-me." Abby replied sobbing harder.

"D-don't worry baby we will save you just hang in there." James comforted

After James hung up, he and the guys were so relieved that they know where Abby was. They decided to take the subway to the Inner Harbor. James was going to get his precious little girl back no matter what.

**I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, I have been so busy after I got back from vacation. So what did you think, Review Please. Hopefully I will have chapter 12 up soon. Just so you guys know, William Sherman is Abby's father. **


	12. Chapter 12

During the subway ride, James was praying that Abby will be ok but he knew that her chances of being ok will be low. When they got to the inner harbor, they got out and tried to find the hotel but they had a hard time finding it. Suddenly, Carlos pointed out, "Guys look, there it is." They all saw a huge green light sign that said 'HOLIDAY INN' they all rushed over and burst through the doors and went to front desk.

James asked, "Excuse me, which room is William Sherman in?"

The lady looked up on the computer and answered, "There is no William Sherman here."

The guys were shocked at how smart William was; he actually used different name so he wouldn't get caught.

"Ok so here is what we are going to do, there are eight floors total so each of us will look on two floors; when one of us finds them, and we will text each other." James suggested.

All the guys agreed and rushed through each doors; James kept constantly banging on doors but only to find them either empty or someone else was there. He was getting frustrated because none of them had William and Abby in them. Suddenly, James got a text message from Kendall saying that he found their room.

Meanwhile with Kendall, he found their room; when William saw him, he slammed the door which only made Kendall having to break the door down. When he did, he found William and Abby in the bathroom where he was drowning her! Kendall tried to save her but William tackled him to the ground and they had a huge physical fight. That's when James, Carlos, and Logan came in and saw the incident; while James and Carlos helped Kendall tackle William, Logan called the police and went and helped Abby. Unfortunately, she was unconscious so Logan had to try to revive her. James, Kendall, and Carlos managed to tackle William and made sure he couldn't get up. That's when the police arrived and arrested William. After the police left with William, Logan was still trying to revive Abby; Logan was trying to push on her chest to get her to breathe again. James was starting to think that if Abby doesn't survive, he was going to fully blame himself. After a few tries, Abby finally regained consciousness! She coughed a few times and looked around and saw the guys.

"Hey babygirl, how are you feeling?" James asked excitedly.

"I feel fine but where is my daddy?" Abby replied.

"He went to jail; he won't be bothering you anymore." James answered and plants a kiss on her cheek.

"Good, can we go home now?" Abby pleads.

"I think its better if we spend the night here and go home in the morning." James suggested.

So the guys and Abby stayed in the same hotel for the night and hope that they can get out of Baltimore in the morning. The next day, the guys packed everything and left the hotel and took a cab to the airport. When they got there and went to the check-in counter, James asked, "Excuse me, can we get five tickets to the next flight to Las Angeles?" "Sure." The man answered. After a few minutes, they each got their tickets and went through security and then to their gate. After about thirty minutes, they went into the plane and got their seats.

"Abby?" James asked.

"Yes?" Abby answered.

"I just thought I would let you know that I am planning on adopting you." James explained.

"Really?" Abby replied excitedly

"Yup, I am going to be your new daddy." James responded.

"Yay!" Abby yells.

James was very excited to become Abby's new father; he knew that he is going to be better than William; they were going to be a family.

**I am sorry I didn't update sooner, I was so busy. I also have some bad news, since school is starting for me on Tuesday, I won't be able to update that often but I will try my best. **

**P.S. Review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in a month I have been so busy with school work and SATs, but now that SATs are done I have more time, so enjoy.**

After the guys got home the next morning, James decided to get through with the adoption before William somehow gets out of prison. He didn't know why, but he had the feeling that William might get out and find them. So he calls the social services and made an appointment for tomorrow at three. O the other hand, Abby was excited that she is finally going to have a daddy that loves her.

"James?" Abby asked running over to the diner where James is at.

"Yeah, sweetheart?" James replied.

"Can I call you daddy?" Abby questioned.

"After I get through with the adoption," James answered chuckling.

"KK," Abby responded.

He gives her kiss on the head and heads over to the couch where the rest of the guys were sitting at. While Abby runs to her room which she hasn't seen in days. All of sudden, James remembered that he promised to call Lucy to schedule their next date, he picks up his cell phone and dialed Lucy's number and went to his and Carlos' room; it took a few rings before she picked up.

"Hey James," Lucy said.

"Hey Luce, how's it going?" James asked.

"Well, thank you. I heard about what happened to Abby, is she ok?" Concerned Lucy wonders.

"Yeah she is fine, how did you find out?" James wondered.

"Jo told me. Kendall texted her about it and she came and told me." Lucy answered.

"Oh ok well thank you for your concern." James thanked.

"No problem so where do you want to go for our next date?" Lucy responded.

"We could go to the movies next Friday." James suggested

"Ok that sounds great, are you still planning on adopting Abby?" Lucy replied.

"Yeah I scheduled an appointment with social services for tomorrow at three." James said.

"That's great, you planning on telling your mother right?" Lucy asked.

"Oh I completely forgot I guess I have to tell her considering she is going to become a grandmother." James answered.

"That's ok anyway I have to go I will see you tomorrow. Bye." Lucy replied.

"Ok bye." James responded.

After Lucy asked about his mom, James became worried; how could tell his own mom that he is going to become a father at eighteen? She would be upset, but he is going to have to deal with it. Abby deserves to be with him rather than being put in an orphanage. If his mom won't allow it, that would be her problem not his.

(The next day)

James and Abby were in the car on their way to the social services. He was kinda nervous about adopting her, what if they say no? What if they make her go back to her dad? He doesn't want to think about that. He wants to think that he is going to be able to keep Abby permanently. He was jerked out of his thoughts when he saw that he was at the social services, he parks the car and went inside with Abby. He went up to the front desk and the lady asked.

"Hi, may I help you?" The lay asked nicely smiling.

"Hi my name is James Diamond; I have an appointment at three."

"Yes, Mr. Anderson will be right with you, have a seat in our waiting area."

(A few minutes)

"Mr. James Diamond?" Mr. Anderson announced.

"Right here," James answered getting up and shaking his hand.

After they walked to Mr. Anderson's desk, James took a seat hoping this adoption process will go well.

"Ok, so I assume you want to adopt this child." Mr. Anderson asked looking at Abby.

"Yes, listen sir, her mom passed away and her dad is in prison for child abuse." James explained.

"I understand, are you a relative of hers?" Mr. Anderson wondered.

"Well no, I found her getting abused by her dad so I rescued her." James answered kinda nervous.

"Oh ok, let me look up some information about the child. What's her name? Mr. Anderson replied.

"Abigail Sherman." James responded.

"No middle name?" Mr. Anderson wondered.

"What's your middle name, pumpkin?" James asked Abby.

"Lillian." Abby answered

While Mr. Anderson looked up information about Abby, James thought about all the worst possibility that could happen. Like him not being able to keep Abby, his mom not approving, or him getting thrown in jail because technically he kidnapped her. He was jerked out his thoughts when Mr. Anderson called his name.

"I just found some info about Abigail and it looks like she doesn't have anybody because both parents were only child; her dad's parents were also abusive, and her mom's parents also passed away." Mr. Anderson explained.

"Really, wow." James said shocked that her dad was a victim of child abuse too.

"Looks like you will be able to adopt her considering you are the closest person she has." Mr. Anderson answered.

"Oh thank you so much, sir." James responded relieved that he wasn't going to lose his little girl.

"No problem, just show me your ID and fill out a few paper work then you can be on your way." Mr. Anderson replied

As James was filling out paper work, he was so happy that Abby was finally his. He managed get Abby's last name changed to Diamond. They were finally a family; Abigail Lillian Diamond was finally his!

**Again, sorry for the long wait for an update. I will try to update chapter 14 soon. But what did you guys think. Also, just for your guy's opinion, should Abby have a mom too, like Lucy? Leave it in the review or PM me. **


End file.
